


Vines (II)

by wellthen



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020), Harley Quinn (Cartoon 2019), Harley Quinn (Comics)
Genre: Drugged Sex, F/F, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Humiliation, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Spanking, Power Dynamics, Praise Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Spanking, Switching, Vines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29057721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellthen/pseuds/wellthen
Summary: Harley woke up because something was pulsing on her wrists. When she was a little more awake she felt the same pressure on her arms and her legs, pinning them to the bed.Vines.Yeah, okay. This again.
Relationships: Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel
Kudos: 89





	Vines (II)

Harley woke up because something was pulsing on her wrists. When she was a little more awake she felt the same pressure on her arms and her legs, pinning them to the bed.  
Vines.  
Yeah, okay.  
This again.

She twisted and turned a little, as much to get the sleep out of her limbs as anything else — the vines certainly weren’t going to move.

“Pamela?” She asked.

She felt a small pinprick on the side of her neck.

Well. Okay. 

Harley gathered the werewithal to open her eyes.

“Why didn’t you call me?” Pamela asked calmly, replacing the cap on the syringe she had just plunged into Harley’s neck.  
She was straddling Harley’s hips, and around her, just as Harley had suspected, were vines, vines that pinned Harley’s arms and legs to the bedframe. 

“You finally break up with that idiot clown, go on a crime spree, start a gang that includes Renee Montoya of all people, but not me... well... a girl can feel a little hurt.” 

Pamela tapped the empty syringe against Harley’s collarbone. 

“Did you get sick of me? Decide I wasn’t enough fun for you anymore?”

Harley opened her mouth, tried to throw Pamela with her legs, ignoring the pull of the vines against her wrists and ankles as she moved, but as she started to object, she felt... funny. A little off. 

Her legs weren’t doing anything — none of her limbs were,come to think of it. 

Not in a “Mr. J has been screaming for 6 hours and I’ve left my body” kind of way. Something looser, relaxed. 

Like every nerve in her body had shut down and gone out for lunch. 

Uh oh.

Pamela saw her struggling to form words and smirked. 

“I hope you don’t mind — I wanted to try a new high potency version of the pheromone I’ve been using. It’s an experiment. How’s it going so far?” 

For a second Harley was distracted — what made it high potency? Had Pamela changed which neurotransmitters it activated? — was there a higher dopamine threshold? 

Whatever it was — it was making her really, really wet. 

“Pam-“ she got out.

“No,” Pamela admonished, putting an index finger Harley’s lips to shush her.   
It was all Harley could do not to suck it. 

“I don’t want to hear any excuses, Harley. And clearly, since I’m not important enough to call when you break up with your shitty clown boyfriend, we’re not on a first name basis, so it’s Ivy to you.”

She ran the finger at Harley’s mouth down her chin, her neck, her stomach... lower.

Harley whimpered.

“Get up! Saw open a vine with your fingernails while she’s distracted! Try to flip her!!! Anything!” Harley’s brain demanded.

“Ohhh... yeah... okay... but can you feel what she’s doing down there?” Harley’s body asked.

Ivy smirked again, adding another finger. 

Harley moaned. Her mind didn’t have anything to say in response. 

Ivy kissed her stomach, still thrusting into her. She leaned into Harley to kiss her breasts, her neck, then whispered into her ear, “I could do whatever I want to you right now. Isn’t that right?”

“Mmh,” Harley agreed, and hoped it was enough.

“I could hurt you, fuck you however I wanted, and you would just beg me to do it harder.”

“Uh huh,” Harley gasped. 

“Does it turn you on for me to tease you like you’re some idiot banker? Some bat henchman who’s going to beat off to this later?”

It did turn Harley on. 

It turned Harley on a lot. 

It made her entire body feel like it was on fire, even though she couldn’t move. 

“Do you want me to keep playing with you like you’re some stupid henchman guarding a vault?” Ivy whispered. She dragged her fingernails down the side of Harley’s neck, where she had injected the serum. Harley saw stars.

“Do you want me to stroke your nipples until you scream?” Ivy asked again. She pulled Harley back by her hair, stinging so bad Harley could finally moan, her mind and body finally in sync enough to at least make a noise.

“Or just kiss you once, hard, until you pass out? That’s all it takes.”

Harley’s whole body twitched, and her wrists shook hard against the vines holding them. The vines shook back.

Even practically drooling from the pain, pheromones spinning all around her, Harley noticed. 

Pamela hadn’t.

Harley moved her pinky a fraction, closer into the vine, pressed. The vine pressed back.

“All you have to tell me — why you just forgot me. Why you decided to leave me out of your little heist?” Pamela whispered into Harley’s ear again. “Then I’ll do whatever you beg me to do to you.”

“Mmm,” Harley moaned. She pressed her thumbs and toes into the vines with all of her strength.

“Mmm,” She moaned again, pretending to be lost as Pamela brushed her nipples, teasing. It wasn’t hard.

Then, with her thumbs pushing into the vines as hard as she could, Harley slipped the rest of her hands out of the restraints, her thumbs last. Just like a finger trap. 

Before Pamela could react, Harley kicked her in the back of the knee and pushed herself on top, finally pulling her legs free. It was easier than she expected.

Ivy tried to fight, hit her with an elbow, but it was no use. Without pharmaceutical advantages, Harley was much stronger. She pinned Ivy easily, barring her arms and twisting until Pamela was facedown, sprawled unglamorously in her lap.

Harley stroked the curve of her ass and smiled. “Okay,” she said, “I’ll tell you why I didn’t call.” She ran both of her hands under Pamela’s skirt and lab coat, her panties.

Harley did all of this very, very, slowly. Mostly because the drug was coursing through her enough now that if did anything fast she was sure she would come her brains out. But also because she liked touching Pamela really, really slow. 

She started to stroke the hair underneath her panties, her other hand still on Pamela’s ass. Started to hit her ass with long, slow taps.

It was Pamela’s turn to whimper. 

“Good girl,” Harley said in her ear. She slapped her ass a little harder, made it sting. “Is that what you want to hear? Good girl. You’re so good and strong for fucking me so good, making me need it. I’m sorry I hurt your feelings. Do you wanna talk about your abandonment issues, cutie?” She slapped Pamela’s ass again, even harder. “Do you need me to tell you’re a good girl, I’m never going to leave you because you’re such a good bad girl?”

Pamela flushed a darker green and tried to scramble up, but Harley slapped her ass a third time, left a mark . Pamela stayed down. 

The vines teetered next to the two of them uncertainly, as if wondering if they should intervene. Harley stroked one with the hand not holding down Pamela, and they relaxed.

“That’s Dr. Quinn to you, if we’re strangers now,” she informed Pamela. “like, ‘Thank you for spanking my ass like the needy little slut I am, Dr. Quinn.”

“Shut up, Harley.” Pamela growled. 

Harley started to rub her clit in circles. 

“Shut up, Dr. Quinn,” Pamela moaned.

Neither of them had much to say for a while. Everything got hotter, and wetter, and fuzzier, until —

“I went to your lab,” Harley gasped, fingers still inside of Pamela, fucking her slowly, “You weren’t there. I figured you left town.” 

Pamela gasped, partially because Harley’ s fingers were putting her so close to the edge she could feel it, partially in exasperation. “Oh- Mm. Fuck. Harley. I was in - Ohh. Arkham,” 

Oh. 

Whoops.

They came together — Pamela pushing Harley’s head into her thighs as hard as she could, Harley gasping for air as the pheromones lit up her nervous system with weapons grade ballistic fireworks. 

They laid on the bed, still tangled up in each other, in silence for a minute. 

“Cass —“ Harley started to say. 

“I knocked out every ADD freak on this block that could possibly be working for you, including the kid and the dog.” Ivy said. “They’ll all be awake... but not until tomorrow morning.”

Harley relaxed and shook her arms experimentally. Then she frowned. 

“Hey — how come I’m not all slack jawed and paralyzed right now?” She asked. 

“It wasn’t full strength,” Pamela said begrudgingly. “I - I hoped maybe after you groveled for a little while and apologized, you could... make up for it. And you couldn’t be paralyzed for that. Or at least, your mouth couldn’t be.” 

Harley beamed. “Aww, Pam. you’re so romantic.

And you know what? You’re right. Ready for round two?”


End file.
